


Annoying Cupid

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Gifts, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Playing Cupid, Popularity, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Mindy Harris has always been described as the annoying Ms. Cupid of Obelisk Blue.  A lot of her past matchups haven't been successful.  But will she be successful with this particular matchup between her friends?  Only time will tell on that.  Chazz x OC, Fianceshipping, and mentioned Glareshipping.  Takes place in mid-late Season 1, belated Valentine's Day fic.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s), Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	Annoying Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that I'm late with this and no, I don't care about that. Happy Belated Valentine's Day, everyone. I've hit a slight writer's block with both of my Boyfriend Scenarios stories, but I haven't forgotten them! And yeppers, more head canons time because why the hell not? I hope that you guys enjoy.

“Ugh.” was all that Alexis Rhodes said as she checked her locker. Filled to the brim with gifts, love letters, flowers, and candy as usual. It was no secret that Valentine’s Day has made its presence known in Duel Academy. The school has declared it a school holiday, so that meant no uniforms and classes. However, the main school building is still open so everyone could get out of their dorms for parties and such. It was also no secret that Alexis is one of the most popular girls in Duel Academy. Not to mention the most sought-after girl as well. However, she’s only interested in dueling, nothing more. Another groan caught the blonde’s ears as she turned her head around and sighed. A familiar green eyed brunette was pinching the sides of her nose as she picked up a few of the same items off of the floor.

“Not again...”

“You too, Mellie?”

Alexis’s voice caused the other girl, Melissa, to look in her direction. “What was your first clue?” she deadpanned, the blonde going over to her. Most people would find it odd that two popular girls are best friends. Although Melissa would be lying if she said that she hasn’t gotten jealous of Alexis from time to time. However, it never got to the point where it threatened to destroy their friendship. “I’m used to this, sadly, but good grief, you’d think that they’d get a fucking clue, you know?” the shorter brunette added. Alexis let out a few snickers at her friend’s frustration. Yep, they’re two of a kind on the popular scale. And it’s not their skills and brains that drew the boys in either.

“Got anything from a certain raven haired admirer?” she asked, letting out a laugh at Melissa’s flushed face. The shorter brunette is so easy to tease when it came to romance. “O-Other than being asked to the couples only dance? No...” Melissa answered, finding looking at her boots more fun than being teased. It was no secret that the queen of Ra Yellow has a major crush on Chazz Princeton, her brother’s archrival. Unfortunately, the blue clad boy is quite popular and then some. The rumors that circled of him having lingering feelings for Alexis didn’t help matters at all. So Melissa had kept her feelings for Chazz under wraps in order to keep herself safe from his more die-hard fangirls.

However, she’s fixing to find out that he returns her feelings.

“Although, I was going to ask you if my brother has finally made a move on you, Lexi.”

The blonde’s face also turned red at the shorter brunette’s words. It is true that turnabout is fair play, it seems. Melissa broke out laughing at her friend’s face. Before Alexis can answer, a familiar male voice whined, “Are you sure about this, Mindy?” Both girls groaned at the voice while deadpanning. Just what is their female friend up to? Although it didn’t take them long to figure out that the resident matchmaker of Obelisk Blue is trying to work her magic again. “You heard me, Jaden. Don’t be a chicken.” Mindy giggled as she shoved him towards their friends. The guy, Jaden sighed, but said nothing afterwards. This is stupid and he knew it. And yet, here he is, about to do something for Alexis on Valentine’s Day.

The brown eyed brunette was wearing a long-sleeved red plaid collared shirt and dark denim jeans. At least Mindy was kind enough to let him wear his usual red sneakers. In both of his hands was a red heart-shaped box wrapped with a light purple ribbon. “Don’t bother trying to fight Ms. Cupid, slacker. I gave up on that a long time ago.” another male voice added, following the two teens. His attire contrasted the other boy’s attire as he was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue collared shirt that was partly open, black denim jeans, and black boots. A red heart-shaped box wrapped with a light green ribbon was in one hand while the other held a bouquet of roses, Casablanca lilies, and jasmine. Jaden groaned, “Easy for you to say, Chazz. I’m about to get embarrassed here with Alexis. What if she says no?”

“And what about the fact that that idiot Kourtney can’t take a hint that I have the hots for your sister?! I’m more worried about her rejecting me because of those stupid rumors!”

“You know that Mellie doesn’t believe in that shit, right?”

“Boys!”

Chazz and Jaden turned their heads towards the brown eyed raven head. “Less whining and more of getting your matches. And if I’m right, which I always am when it comes to love, Jasmine has to go on a date with Zane!” Mindy giggled as the thought of being right made her grin in the process. Both boys deadpanned, but Chazz wasn’t as surprised by his friend’s antics, having grown up with her. Mindy had always been like this ever since she first discovered romance and boys. She always had a knack of getting her way in the romance department in some way or another. It was both a good and bad thing. Yeah, a few couples have gotten together, but a lot of them end up not working out and that just made Mindy all the more determined to be more successful.

Alexis and Melissa watched as the three teens come up to them. “Another matchmaking scheme, Mindy?” the blonde deadpanned. Mindy wore an innocent enough grin, but her eyes said otherwise to the two girls. “Pretty much.” Jaden sighed, having to admit that Alexis does look pretty in her attire. She was wearing a white three quarter-length sleeved blouse and light blue jeans. Clearing his throat after realizing that he had been staring, the brown eyed brunette gave the blonde the box. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lex. I hope that you like it.” Jaden said. Alexis accepted it and unwrapped it. It was filled with heart-shaped caramels, surprising her as caramel has always been her favorite sweet. “Mindy and Jasmine both told me that you don’t like chocolate.” the raising star of Slifer Red said. What happened next surprised everyone.

Alexis went up to Jaden and hugged him.

“Thank you and yes, I’ll go to the dance with you.” the blonde replied. Jaden smiled while rubbing the back of his head. Mindy, though, was smirking at the result. That went better than expected. “I’m surprised that Lexi doesn’t like chocolate candy, considering that she eats chocolate baked goods.” Melissa mused to herself before noticing Chazz’s dark gray eyes on her. And she began to fight the urge to faint at the sight of him. Why did he have to look so much better without a shirt on than with one on? Let alone a partly open shirt of all things?! So much for not trying to be a pervert. The spiky raven head, on the other hand, was ogling her. “Still like what cha see, Beautiful?” Chazz smirked.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Mellie. Besides, you look sexier in black and pink.”

“S-Shut up!” Melissa exclaimed, her whole face turning a dark shade of red. Wearing pink on Valentine’s Day is torture enough as is, but ever since Chazz discovered that she liked wearing some gothic clothes, it became something of a dream and nightmare combined. Safe to say that it got harder for Melissa to partake in other gothic girls’ modeling contests without Chazz finding out about it. The spiky raven head chuckled before presenting the shorter brunette her gifts. Melissa found herself sniffing the flowers before opening her box. A gasp came out of her lips at the box’s contents. It was a huge heart-shaped milk chocolate candy with a message on it. The message simply read: “Happy Valentine’s Day, my sweet princess. I love you. I always have. Will you be the Chazz’s girl?” Jaden was resisting the urge to break out laughing at the rather corny message. Same with Alexis.

The answer Chazz got from Melissa was a big hug and an excited, “Yes, a million times yes!” Mindy resisted the urge to squeal as the two teens shared a kiss with each other.


End file.
